Lar
by CamyMJ
Summary: Tudo o que eu queria era que você voltasse. Por favor, Sasuke, faz eu me sentir em casa de novo...


**Rating:** K

 **Par:** —

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, esta fanfic tem apenas o objetivo de entretenimento. Não recebo dinheiro para escrever. A capa tampouco me pertence, ela foi encontrada no google e editada pelo meu namorado.

 **Notas:** Olá, galerinha linda! Esta fanfic é de 2014 e eu escrevi logo depois de assistir ao episódio 206 do Shippuden. Tem vários spoiler sobre o anime. Eu sei que o episódio do segundo beijo deles é filler e não canon, mas na época eu honestamente não me importava com isso. Eu não mudei quase nada, só arrumei umas vírgulas.

Espero que gostem 0/

 **Lar  
Capítulo Único**

Foi estranho. Se Sakura-chan tivesse dito que me amava antes de toda essa loucura começar, acho que eu seria a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Mas tudo mudou depois que você foi embora. Tudo ficou vazio de novo, porque ninguém mais na vila sabia quem eu era.

E eu sei que parece ser besteira minha, mas não é. Realmente não é. Você sempre foi o único a entender o que é estar completamente sozinho no mundo. Como eu, não tinha ninguém. De alguma forma, se tornou minha família. A única pessoa que eu tinha. Quando ficamos presos pelas mãos e tivemos que viver juntos por três dias, eu me senti feliz. Eu tinha com quem dividir minhas tardes e, por mais irritante que você fosse, conseguimos nos virar bem naqueles dias. Foram divertidos. Brigamos várias vezes, conversamos e comemos como se não houvesse amanhã — você também gostava de rámen, afinal —, mas o mais importante foi que eu não me senti um intruso. Eu senti como se realmente tivesse um lugar no mundo.

Depois daquilo, passei a gostar ainda mais de Konoha. Acho que foi depois de morar aqueles três dias no clã Uchiha que eu comecei a considerar aquela vila o meu lar. Ninguém entendia exatamente o porquê de eu fazer tudo o que fiz por Konoha, o lugar que mais me humilhou e maltratou. Foi tudo porque você me mostrou que Konoha também podia ser minha casa. Foram os melhores três dias da minha vida; pela primeira vez, eu não me senti sozinho.

Depois veio o Ero-sennin, que fez com que eu me sentisse assim de novo. Em casa, eu quero dizer. Mas o primeiro foi você, quando compartilhou a sua solidão com a minha.

Em algum momento, parei de procurá-lo porque tinha prometido à Sakura e passei a fazer isso porque eu precisava. Porque, no fundo, eu sempre senti falta do meu melhor amigo. Na verdade, ainda sinto. Eu estou tão incrivelmente sozinho nesses últimos dias, que só quero ficar preso dentro do clã Uchiha de novo, comendo porcarias e brigando com você. Quero me sentir o Naruto, e não o Herói. Quero só voltar a me sentir em casa.

Ultimamente tem tanta gente falando comigo que eu já não sei mais quem é meu amigo porque gosta de mim e quem só quer dizer que falou com o Herói da Vila. Eu tenho tantas pessoas ao meu redor, que me sinto completamente sozinho. Era assim que você se sentia? Quando vinham aquelas pessoas oferecendo solidariedade por você ter perdido sua família, eu quero dizer. Se sentia sozinho assim, sempre que alguém ia falar contigo, Sasuke? Porque é como eu me sinto agora. Completamente sozinho.

Se eu morrer, vão lembrar do Naruto ou do Herói? Que pergunta idiota. A resposta é meio óbvia, né? Só você que não me vê assim. Não, você é arrogante e prepotente demais pra me ver como algo além do garotinho imbecil que sempre queria ser melhor do que você. E acho que é exatamente por isso que não consigo mais parar de te perseguir. Porque eu não me sinto mais aquele garotinho, que, apesar de tudo, sempre conseguia achar um motivo pra sorrir.

Eu não consigo mais sorrir, Sasuke. Consigo só fingir. Fingir que estou bem, fingir que eu sou um herói…

Sério, eu realmente não sei como fiz tudo aquilo contra o Pain. Foi tudo na adrenalina, sabe? Eu só fui no impulso — como sempre — e acabei dando sorte. Eu consegui convencê-lo de que estava errado, mas e se não conseguisse? E se todas aquelas pessoas realmente tivessem morrido por minha culpa… como eu ia conseguir suportar? Eu me sinto um bosta, pra ser sincero. A culpa da destruição da vila foi toda minha, e todos esperam que eu a reconstrua da noite pro dia. Mas como eu vou fazer isso? Agir no impulso não adianta.

Por isso que eu corro desesperadamente atrás de você. Porque, de alguma forma, você faz com que Konoha seja um lar, e faz com que eu seja alguém melhor. Em algum momento nessa loucura toda, você deixou de ser só meu amigo e passou a ser algo a mais pra mim. E eu não posso deixar que você morra, Sasuke, porque você foi meu primeiro e melhor amigo, e Konoha é recheada das lembranças mais felizes da minha infância — quase todas com você presente. Então, por favor, deixe eu te ajudar.

Eu preciso me encontrar de novo, Sasuke, e eu preciso encontrar um lar de novo. Por favor, não se mate nessa sua jornada louca por vingança, porque eu vou morrer junto no meio do caminho. Tudo o que eu quero é voltar pra casa. Mas minha casa parece estranha agora, e eu só sinto culpa quando olho pros destroços de Konoha. Preciso que me mostre de novo como aquele lugar conseguia ser um lar.

Mas você não vai voltar, né, Teme? Vai sempre continuar fugindo, afundando-se cada vez mais em trevas. Sabia que isso me irrita? Irrita muito, porque torna tudo extremamente difícil. Por que você não volta, Sasuke? Por que não preenche o vazio de novo, como costumava fazer?

Eu só queria me sentir em casa de novo…


End file.
